Don't Dribble When You Drabble, Dean
by Xia Momo Capernicus
Summary: Series of drabbles, mainly Dean centric. Chapter five 'chess': Sam's thoughts as Lucifer comes for them.
1. Rain

Prompt: "rain"

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 406

Rating: T

Genre: Family/Humour

Characters: Sam, Dean

A/N: I'm going to be using the same prompts for different fandoms. I get several different ideas for different prompts, and I want to expand my creative abilities (meager as they may be).

"Rain"

Sam came out of sleep to the sounds of something he hadn't heard in a long time. A woman sounding like a demented rabbit was obviously having a very good time.

"Dammit Dean…" he swore, sitting up and glaring at his older brother. His older sibling was seated at the small table near the window, through which he could see water assaulting the earth. The curtains were drawn back, and it would have been very picturesque had Dean not been in the foreground viewing porn. On _his_ laptop.

Stretching, he leaned over to look at the clock. He groaned when he realized the time. "Dude, it's like eight o'clock." He renewed his glare, and this time Dean looked up with a grin.

"Sorry Sammy, but this one is awesome. 'Edgar does the Easter Bunny'." He chucked lewdly. "Ah, where do they come up with this shit." He paused. "I can use headphones if you need some more beauty sleep." Sam stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"Dean, in case you haven't forgotten, we're sort of on this quest to hunt down and kill- how did you put it?- evil sons of bitches. You usually get in my face if I'm not up by six; and now you're content to sit around in your underwear and watch porn?" Sam reminded him incredulously.

Dean couldn't help but smirk. "And drink beer."

"And drink beer." Sam repeated, disbelief and a demand for an explanation written on his angular features.

Dean shook his head, leaning back languidly in his chair. "You know what Sammy? The evil sons of bitches can kiss my ass. It's raining lions and dingoes out there, and I need a break. So shut up, read your books, and relax. The Winchester boys are taking rainy day."

"Dude, I think you can only take sick days." Sam pointed out.

"Says who? The angels? Well I don't see Cas' telling me otherwise, so we're taking a rainy day." He looked so determined; Sam couldn't help but absorb some of his enthusiasm.

"Alright. Toss me a beer." He ordered, and Dean smiled proudly.

"Thanks my boy!" he cheered, and tossed Sam a bottle. He popped the top, and

downed it, bitter liquid soaking his throat like the rain soaked the earth.

Rain was supposed to be depressing and dreary. But to the brothers, rain was a

welcome respite from their troubles, if only for a day.

~Fin..


	2. Headache

Prompt: headache

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 82

Rating: K+

Genre: Humour/Spiritual

Characters: Dean, Castiel

A/N: This one is kinda short. For the record, I want to say that this is amusing for me to write since I am not exactly religious.

"headache"

As an angel of the Lord, Castiel had experienced many things. Most were out of the realm of normal human experience, despite the fact that he had on numerous occasions used human vessals.

He never got sick, he never felt lust, he never felt hunger. But extraordinary circumstances sometimes caused him to feel things unmistakably and undeniably human.

The most recent example was one Dean Winchester; the only human being in his millennia of service capable of giving Castiel a headache.

~Fin.


	3. Stalemate

Prompt: 'stalemate'

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 286

Rating: T

Genre: Angst/Family

Characters: Sam, Dean

A/N: Just a short one; not much needs to be said I think. Spoilers for the episode "The Rapture".

'Stalemate'

How many times had they come to this? When he was a teenager, sneaking out to hang out with his friends, and coming back to find his brother waiting. Or when he was angry at his brother, and the hours in the car stretched on. Or when Dean had caught him doing something he'd forbidden, and the image of disappointment haunted him.

Here they were again, after Dean had witnessed Sam drinking demon blood. He followed through the ritual of their stalemate, waiting through the penetrating silence to the point where one of them would speak up. Usually he didn't want to talk, and Dean would demand answers anyway, but this time Dean had been silent for too long. So Sam warily told him to go ahead, expecting the usual blow up.

But it never came. Instead he got a tired and just as weary response. This life was burning them both out, and they couldn't keep doing this. Wading through the silence and the pain to find truth was exhausting, and it occurred to Sam that he hadn't always been the easiest brother. But it felt like suddenly the lines that tied him, that he usually loathed were now cut loose, and he was floundering in an ocean of uncertainty. Dean's anger was unpleasant, but at least he knew that he cared, and it was something he could always count on. Now Dean of all people was showing his broken humanity, and nothing made sense anymore.

He suddenly wished for the silence back. Stifling, suffocating silence that choked him, but at least it was familiar.

It didn't really matter though, because before long they would be here again. Again to the stalemate and the silence.

~Fin.


	4. Shopping

Prompt: 'shopping'

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 519

Rating: T

Genre: Humour/General

Characters: Sam, Dean, Bobby

A/N: No mad awesome punch line, but it should induce a chuckle or two.

'Shopping'

"What's up Sam?"

"Uh hey Bobby, just wanted to call and say that we're going to be a bit late getting in tonight-" Bobby heard a loud thud, and what sounded like Dean's bossy voice and Sam's indignant whine.

"Bobby?" Dean asked, and Bobby could hear Sam huffing in the background. "I got you on speakerphone. Don't say anything dirty."

"Dude, it's just us here." Sam snapped in annoyance.

"Exactly. You know, I promised Dad I'd protect you, and I'm trying to maintain your virgin ea-" Bobby could envision Dean rolling his eyes as he said this, and then Sam subsequently taking a swing at him. The sounds of fighting carried over the speaker.

"Look Dean, this isn't helping!" Sam panted.

"Wuss." Dean responded immediately. This time, Bobby rolled his eyes in unison with his mental image of Sam.

"Mature, Dean." Sam stated coolly.

"Well it's fair! Calling Bobby the second you start losing an argument."

"I wasn't losing, Dean! You're being stubborn! Like usual!" Bobby said the last two words in his head at the same time Sam said them aloud. He smiled to himself, examining the inlay on the book he was reading. Something told him he would be here a while.

"I was not!" Dean said, somehow managing to sound his age.

"Dean-" Sam said impatiently, and Bobby heard footsteps fading, and Dean's annoyed sigh. The footsteps grew loud again, and then stopped.

"Look." Sam ordered, obviously holding something up for Dean to examine.

"That's my favourite shirt. So what?" Dean asked, and Bobby couldn't figure out whether he was being obtuse or not.

"So what? So it's covered in blood! Like the rest of our clothing!" Sam despaired, and Bobby silently cheered him on. He would always respect Sam for his willingness to deal with his hard headed brother.

There was a pause, and Dean argued "Not all of our clothing Sammy! I mean, we're not that-"

"Oh yeah?" there were more footsteps, and then two distinct whumps as something relatively soft hit the floor- Bobby inferred clothing.

"Oh." There was a pause. "All of our clothes are bloody."

Another image of Sam rolling his eyes. "Like I told you. Dude, there's only so much a Laundromat can do." He said in exasperation. "Dude, what now?" he moaned.

"Huh." Dean said. "We live really dangerous lives." At this point, Bobby actually whacked his forehead with his hand, breathing in deeply.

"Dude!" Sam said, his voice several notes higher then usual and strained. "You're just cluing into this now?"

"Well I thought about it, but I never really thought about it…" Dean tried to explain, evidently failing. "Alright screw it Sammy. We'll trash these clothes, go shopping at Wal-Mart, and then we'll go to Bobby's…"

Bobby could almost hear the horrified look that they exchanged.

"Bobby? You still there?" Dean asked cautiously.

"Yup." He replied sardonically. "I don't know why ya needed to bring me into this. You two idjiots got enough stupidity for ten people." He waited for that to sink in. "I'll leave a light on." He hung up, effectively cutting off any response.

~Fin.


	5. Chess

Prompt: 'chess'

From: light within the shadows

Word count: 316

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Family

Characters: Sam, Dean, Lucifer(?)

A/N: just something that was going through my mind for the last bit of "Lucifer Rising" (season 4 finale). Warning for utter fluff and cheesiness.

"Chess"

He was nothing but a pawn. The realization hit him like Ruby's mocking laughter. The entire time he'd just been a piece to control in this cosmic game of chess, and like the naïve fool he was he let her. He thought that she was a white piece too, not a knight like him, a bishop perhaps, but still white. But as it turned out, he was the white pawn and she was a black knight. Now the queen was dead, and her knight too, leaving the king open for a checkmate. But in this game of chess, the rules were a little screwy. In this game of chess, there were no players, and the pieces called the shots. In this game of chess, he the pawn would be the one in check.

But he wasn't the only piece on the board. Dean wasn't a pawn like him, a knight who'd suspected Ruby was a black piece all along. Sam had thought that Dean had left him to face the Queen alone. But here he was, after everything here by his side.

As they clung to each other's jacket sleeves, so many thoughts and emotions ran through his head like wild fire. He felt confused, stupid, angry, but the prevailing one was elated.

Because even though he was about to face the devil himself, he wasn't alone. He had his brother, his best friend, his confidant, his partner in crime by his side. As he faced the darkest light he'd ever seen, he found a small measure of conviction. If God was the white pieces player, but was absent then the pieces would control themselves.

And if after everything that had transpired between them, and Dean had still come for him then maybe he didn't have to be a pawn. Maybe he could be a knight too, and with his brother knight they'd win this thing.

~Fin


End file.
